Crimson and Gold
by forcertain
Summary: My adaptation of the book succeeding Deathly Hallows. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny return to Hogwarts, but the remaining escaped death eaters discover Harry's greatest weakness. And it will test His and Ginny's relationship to its limits.
1. Finding Ginny

**One **

_Finding Ginny_

Harry's feet ached as he trudged wearily back to the common room. Even now, after all that had passed he still felt the dead weight of guilt on his shoulders. Fred's face was there, scorched into his mind with a branding iron. His last laugh echoed, chilling him to the bones. Tonks and Lupin. Their son now an orphan. That was not meant to happen, Teddy should not have to be put through what Harry had endured. Parents killed under Lord Voldermort. And yet they had died in the last battle ever fought, the one that finally brought down the greatest of evil. But is that something to be proud of or not. If it hadn't been for, well a number of things, they'd all be alive and well. Harry's brain was awash with memories, regrets and pain.

He approached the Fat Lady. Standing there he realized he didn't know the password.

"Er..." he said.

"Harry Potter" Came a quiet voice from behind him.

The portrait swung open, but not before Harry caught the flowery scent on the air. He turned slowly and there stood Ginny. Her clothes blood and muck stained, her hair bedraggled and her skin pale.

Harry almost gasped at the sight of her. She was thinner since he'd last seen her and her hair had lost the Crimson glow it once possessed. Gazing into her chocolate eyes he saw hate, fear and pain, all bursting to get out. But there was something else in those eyes as well. Something which possessed more power than all of those things put together.

"Ginny" He spoke, his voice harsh from lack of use.

She said nothing. Her eyes still fixed upon his.

"I'm sorry..." He stared at the floor.

"No Harry. You did what was right."

He looked up.

"But promise me one thing."

"Anything Ginny, anything."

"Tell me everything."

Harry nodded, trying to keep at bay the monumental force that was building inside of him. It wanted him to run to her, hold her, tell her of his travels and his fears.

Her lips quivered. Was she thinking the same thing? Harry was not sure. Yet the force inside made him walk forward. Placing his arms round her waist he held her close. She hugged him back yet not with the same vigor as he was using. She started to shake. He felt her tears on his neck. They were moist against his parched skin. Burying his head in her sweet smelling hair he tried to hold back his own tears. He squeezed her tighter. She took a sharp intake of breath and Harry suddenly became aware that there was a warm sensation on his left hand. He pulled away from Ginny. His hand, pale before was now covered in crimson. Harry's eyes widened. There was a dark stain rapidly spreading across her white shirt.

"Ginny!"

He caught her just before she hit the floor. Laying her down carefully he cupped her head in his hands. Her eyes were swimming and her voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm alright..."

"Ginny, I'll go get help..."

"No... don't go Harry."

He reached for her hand and held it. Her eyes were fluttering, sometimes closed, sometimes open. Harry rested her head on his robes and laid her out flat. She was shivering. There was now a pool of blood collecting on the marble floor. His hands reached to pull up her shirt, then hesitated. Should he really be doing this. A faint moan of pain escaped her lips and Harry realized this was no time for pleasantries. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the damage. It was almost certainly a sectumsempra curse.

Taking off his shirt he tried to stem the bleeding. Within minuets his shirt was soaked through. Ginny had stopped shivering. She now lay quite still on the cold floor. Her chest barely rising and falling.

Dark had fallen outside and there was silence in the castle. The couldn't have been there for more than ten minuets but to Harry it felt like hours. He dragged himself up and placed a hand on her forehead. It was as cold as ice. Fear bubbling in his stomach he said to her.

"Ginny... please wake up."

Her eyes flickered but she did not move.

He couldn't loose her. Not after all this. She was the only one that made him feel complete, the only one he ever wanted to be with. Sudden strength came to him and he lifted her up off the ground. Staggering slightly under her dead weight he moved as fast as he could toward the hospital wing.

The castle flew by and within moments Harry found himself panting in front of the doors to the hospital wing. He staggered through and called out. Several hands appeared as if from nowhere, pulling Ginny from him and forcing him to lie down. He felt woozy as the shock took hold. Finally he welcomed the darkness that took him.

Harry could hear several muffled voices. He felt as though a blanket had been pulled over his head and as he battled to surface from the wooly darkness he could hear a voice becoming ever clearer.

"...going to be alright, mum's coming as fast as she can..."

He felt drowsy, everything was heavy. With what felt like such a monumental effort, Harry opened his eyes.

The hospital wing swam in and out of focus. There were several bodies occupying the surrounding beds as far as the eye could see. A young girl was crying several beds to the right of Harry. Looking over he could see an older brother with his arm around her, whispering in her ear and stroking her hair. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and he hands were clasped in tight fists. The whole atmosphere of the room was filled with the sense of impending dread and foreboding.

Harry tore his eyes away and noticed a small huddle of red haired men gathered in front of a set of pale screens. They were talking in undertones to each other and kept shifting around impatiently. Propping himself up by his elbows, Harry tried to sit up. One of the red haired men noticed and rushed over to help him.

"Ron..."

Ron looked at him grimly and arranged his pillows so he could sit comfortably.

"How is she?" Harry's voice cracked.

Ron was silently shaking.

"Madame Pomphrey won't let us anywhere near her. It's been a good hour since we found you two."

Harry's head was beating a steady rhythm, it felt like a thousands drums crushing down on his skull. He tried to move, to get up. This was his fault; he should have gone for help earlier, if only he had done something before it was too late. Now another Weasley was lying dying, possibly even dead at his hands. But this was Ginny. His Ginny. After all the torment and pain his life had brought him he had finally found someone who understood him, someone who cared for the hero beyond the scar, someone he truly, for the first time in his life, loved.

With some newfound strength that he didn't know he possessed, Harry tossed aside his bed covers and staggering slightly made his way over to the screens. The silent vigil of weasleys' watched as he paused slightly before slipping in between the screens.

Ginny was lying with her head propped on many soft pillows. The white sheets seemed to highlight her fiery red hair that was spread like a fan around her head. Her face was pearly white and harry was reminded of those stone angel statues he used to see scattered around Hogwarts. She was unmoving and cold with one hand resting across her body, the other tight by her side. Madame Pomphrey was bent over her muttering some incoherent incantations. Harry's eyes were so transfixed on Ginny's face he did not notice her look up.

"Potter!" Madame Pomphrey's harsh whisper broke the silence.

"What on earth are you doing? Wait outside with the others!"

Harry shook his head silently and moved to sit in the vacant seat beside the bed.

"Potter, I must insist that you-"

She stopped mid sentence. Harry had taken hold of Ginny's hand and was stroking it gently, his eyes still on her porcelain features. Pursing her lips she resumed the muttering of enchantments. After several moments Harry whispered tentatively;

"Will she be alright?"

Madame Promfrey's face was grim as she shot him a glance. Just then the dulcet tones of Mrs Weasley wafted over the air. Harry felt himself collapse inwardly. He felt so ashamed. First Fred and now Ginny. He braced himself for the battle that was to come.

But it never came. All he felt was Mrs Weasley's warm embrace, like he was a small child being held after scraping his knee. He found himself sobbing uncontrollably, all his pain and fear and dread poured out. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for everything, for Fred, for Ginny. But she seemed to want none of it. Sitting him down again with a warm blanket he felt so smothered with affection he did not rightly deserve. This was wrong, this was all so so wrong.

Mrs Weasley was talking in hushed tones to Madame Pomphrey. The two witches exchanged a last look before Madame Pomphrey left them. Mrs Weasley sank into a chair opposite Harry. She looked very old all of a sudden, as if the years and pain had finally caught up with her. Harry found himself asking the same question, this time in a softer and more attentive manner.

"Will she be alright?"

Mrs Weasley gave him a forced, drawn smile.

"She's going to be just fine."

Relief so great flooded over Harry he felt himself go light headed.

"She needs plenty of rest and blood replenishment potion for the next few days, but yes, she'll be fine. Thank goodness you got her here Harry... I can't believe I didn't notice she was hurt earlier..."

A shifting of sheets interrupted her. Ginny was beginning to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open and her eyes flicked from he mother to Harry, still holding her hand in his. Mrs Weasley, noticing this, smiled again a less drawn smile than before and silently left.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Harry, immediately regretting the question.

Ginny seemed to sense this and she smiled. Her smile however quickly turned into a grimace as she clutched her side. Harry's face creased with worry again.

"Do you want me to get someone?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No it's fine."

She breathed out and gathered herself before staring back into Harry's deep green eyes.

"Thank you"

He looked away. He did not deserve her thanks. She seemed to sense this too.

"This is not your fault Harry. None of this. Don't blame yourself for things that were outwith your control. You have done so much good for this world, for our family, for me... please Harry- Harry, look at me-"

Her last words made Harry's eyes snap back to hers. Two of the purest pools of chocolate brown stared back and he was temporarily lost.

"I love you Harry Potter."

There was sincerity in her voice that Harry had never heard before. He knew she meant it. And that she meant it with all her heart.


	2. Nightmares and Fireworks

**Two **

_ Nightmares and Fireworks _

Without argument Mrs Weasley had insisted on Harry returning to the Burrow the following day. He had been keen to assist with the restoration of Hogwarts - the castle was in ruins from the raging battle that had occurred. But Professor McGonagall was having none of it.

"You've done so much more than your call of duty Potter, let us do something for you."

All the argument in him lost Harry allowed himself to be returned to the comfort and warmth of the Burrow. However as he stepped over the threshold there was coldness in the air. It was as if even though the war was over and he had won, there were still wounds to be healed and some that were beyond all hope and repair. Matters were not helped later on that evening when Mrs Weasley came across one of the Twin's fake wands lying on the table. She stood for a moment smiling and then burst into tears. Harry couldn't watch. It was too painful.

Retiring to Ron's bedroom where he was sleeping, he passed Ginny's room on the first landing. He paused for a moment then knocked quietly on her door. There was no reply. She must be sleeping, he thought. He hadn't seen her properly since the afternoon in the hospital wing and was desperately in need to talk to her, to share everything. He felt he owed her that much after a year of silence. Trudging up the stairs he passed George, sitting alone in his room with his heads in his hands. Beside him was a box of skiving snack-boxes and Peruvian instant darkness powder. A pang of guilt hit Harry hard in the stomach as he saw the twin-less man in so much pain. His shoulders were slightly shaking but there was no sound of crying. What was a home of so much joy and happiness had descended into the lair of unbearable pain, hopelessness and loss.

_He was back in the tent. That cold, damp canvas house who's few millimeters were all that separated them from the impending evil of the world. There was a storm brewing outside and the tent shook with winds buffering it from every side. They whistled and moaned like wolves hunting prey._

_He was holding a single candle who's flickering flame was illuminating the marauder's map. Hands numb with the cold, he whispered the incantation and opened it. Ron's snores and Hermione's light breathing floated over to him. Searching for Ginny had now become his only solace in watch duty. He found her black dot to be shining beacon, a sign of hope, that all was not yet lost. However upon locating her dorm he saw that her dot was nowhere to be seen. Panic flooded all over him like an ice cold wave. His heart racing he frantically checked the other dorms, the corridors, the great hall, even the grounds but she had vanished. Heart pounding against his chest his breath came in short gasps as he searched and searched. He did not notice Hermione stir and walk over._

_"Harry, what's wrong?"_

_Harry looked up at her desperately._

_"I've lost her!"_

_"Who?"_

_"Ginny, she's gone!"_

_"Don't be silly Harry-"_

_"Look! I can't find her, she's gone she's-"_

_"She's probably gone for a late night wander or something-" but Hermione's voice was sounding ever more doubtful._

"I CAN'T LOOSE HER! I CAN'T!" Harry was screaming now and his screams came bubbling up over the surface until he realised he was back in Ron's bedroom, his bed sheets covered in cold sweat and a very worried looking Ron by his side.

"Alright mate, you're just having a nightmare..."

Harry attempted to calm his breathing and Ron stood up awkwardly.

"I'll go ask Mum for some dreamless sleep potion."

He left the room and Harry let out a breath. Of all the moments in the tent to relive this one had to be one of the worst. It was the he noticed he was no longer alone in Ron's bedroom. A silhouette had entered through the open door.

"Hermione?"

She came into the light and Harry saw concern etched across her face, it was clear she'd heard the commotion.

"Harry, you can't keep forgetting your potion, these nightmares-"

"Give it a rest Hermione!"

Harry suddenly felt irritated, he did not want lectured on what was not good for him, he knew perfectly well his nightmares were a problem but in all truthfulness in amongst the painful dreams there were the occasional joyful ones; Ones that he would never reveal, not even to his closest friends. And these dreams in themselves made the unpleasant ones worth putting up with.

Hermione looked stung but regained her composure.

"Has Ron gone to get the potion?"

"Yes." Harry muttered.

"Good. You've got to get your rest tonight Harry, we'll all need our strength for tomorrow..." She paused.

Harry looked back at her. He knew what she was thinking. The next morning was to be Fred Weasley's funeral; an occasion that had been hanging over the whole family like a murky raincloud. And tomorrow, the heavens were going to open.

"Harry, don't be ridiculous, you _are_ family!" Mr Weasley insisted.

Harry murmured something about not wanting to intrude on their grief but gladly took the seat Mr Weasley offered him in the relatives' row. Ron was beside him, shuffling his feet and avoiding his gaze. Harry could tell he did not want to be seen in this state.

"We are gathered here today in memory of the late Fred Weasley…"

The old wizard was speaking in a monotonous voice, which seemed so inappropriate to the occasion. Harry's eyes wandered along the row he was sat in. Mr and Mrs Weasley were hand in hand, Mrs Weasley quietly crying whilst Mr Weasley had but a single tear rolling down his cheek. Percy was sitting with an expression that mirrored being knocked over the head. He was pale but not as pale as George; His eyes were sunken with dark shadows that told of a sleepless night of grief. At the end of the row sat Ginny. She had been adamant that she wanted to attend the funeral, despite Mrs Weasley enforcing Madame Pomfrey's instructions of bed rest. Although pale Harry noticed she was not tearful. Even though this was one of the many things he admired about her, in this situation it just felt wrong. This was a time to be sad, a time to grieve. He knew she was keeping strong for her family but it pained him that she felt she had to.

"Master Weasley was a kind and joyful young man who will be sadly missed by all his family and friends…"

Harry wished he would stop talking. This not what Fred would have wanted; a dull man reading a dull eulogy while everyone he loved sat dressed in black, crying hopelessly into their tear soaked handkerchiefs. But before he could say anything Ginny had stood up and was making her way to the front. A stunned silence had descended as she exchanged a quiet whisper with the elderly wizard. He nodded and spoke.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley, sister of the lately departed would like to share a few words."

Ginny nodded her thanks; the wizard bowed and took a seat. Everyone now looked up with new anticipation at the lone figure of Ginny stood beside Fred's body. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, but her voice still wobbled as she began to speak.

"My brother Fred-" she began. "My dear stupid older brother. He was always the practical joker. I don't think I have ever been teased so much by one person and yet still loved them to pieces by the end of it." She paused and took another breath, her voice becoming stronger.

"Fred taught me that laughter gets you through the tough times, that everyone needs laughter in their lives and that being sad and gloomy gets you nowhere. We need to remember that especially at a time like this. I'm sure you'll all agree with me that Fred would not have wanted us to be mourning his death, rather celebrating his life."

Ginny reached inside her pocket and pulled out a single firework that she proceeded to ignite with the tip of her wand.

"For Fred." She said and released the firework. A dazzling light display began; the crowds of black mourners were suddenly on their feet and cheering, some dancing with the fireworks some with tears of happiness running down their faces. Stories of Fred's antics floated over the air. Harry found himself grinning for the first time in what felt like a year. His eyes found Ginny's and he gave her a little nod. She smiled back, but Harry couldn't help notice it was rather unnatural.

As the funeral crowd departed, George handed out a firework for them each to keep in remembrance of Fred.

"He always did have an explosive persona!" Said Aunt Muriel as she took one. "Well done Ginevra." She added with a wink as she passed.

Feeling exhausted but also strangely lighter than before the Weasleys' returned to the Burrow.


	3. The Boggart and the Letter

**Three**

_The Boggart and the Letter_

"More eggs Harry, there's a good lad, we need to feed you up!"

"Stop it mum, you'll make him explode!"

"Oh don't be so silly Ronald, it won't get you a second helping!"

The atmosphere at breakfast was pleasant as Mrs Weasley insisted on giving harry more eggs with his bacon. Harry wondered with all this brilliant home cooking if his robes would soon be bursting at the seams.

"Morning all!" came the cry of Arthur Weasley as he entered the Kitchen.

"Night shift go well dear?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

"silent as usual. There's not much going amok now Kingsley's in charge, can't remember a quieter time to be honest." He pecked Mrs Weasley on the cheek before sitting himself down at the crowded table.

"Ooh eggs. Excellent! I hear muggles have this ingenious device called a mini-wave, which can cook things in seconds! Isn't that clever, maybe we could get one Molly-" Mrs Weasley's expression stopped him from continuing.

Ron snorted into his bacon.

Just then Ginny came down the stairs and Harry had a strange sense of de-ja-vu. He remembered the first time he had come to the burrow and how similar this situation was. Ginny was looking slightly healthier, some colour had returned to her face and her hair had regained its fiery glow. She tossed it in a fan as she sat next to Harry and helped herself to some toast. Harry did his best to disguise the fact his stomach was now doing summersaults due to the flowery scent that had now reached his nose. Matters were not helped when she brushed his arm on her way to fetch the butterdish. Harry had a fleeting memory of her elbow making contact with the same butterdish what felt like a long long time ago. His thoughts were interrupted however, with the arrival of Eroll with the morning post.

"Oh look Harry, it's from Professor McGonagall." Said Mrs Weasley.

She handed a letter to him and Harry noticed the familiar green writing and red wax Hogwarts seal. He opened it and began to read aloud.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Due to your efforts last year it is clear that you have missed out on a rather crucial schooling year. I need not question your abilities in defence against the dark arts however I must ask what your intentions are for the following year._

_As new headmistress of Hogwarts I would gladly allow you back to take your seventh year. Please do consider this offer, as it would mean a great amount to the school and to me personally. However is this is not the path you wish to take I shall be fully understanding._

_This also applies to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, if they are also willing to return, Hogwarts would welcome them with open arms._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Wow." Said Hermione.

"Blimey." Said Ron.

Harry was speechless. He hadn't given any thought as to what he would do after the summer. The ambitions and dreams he once had were cut short when he was hunting Voldermort. To suddenly have the world in front of him with nothing standing in his way was a whole new experience.

"Harry?" Ginny said quietly. Harry looked up to see everyone staring at him intently.

"I think we could put up with it all for one more year I suppose…" Said Harry looking at Ron and Hermione with a grin. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. Ginny beamed threw her arms around him, letting go rather quickly.

"Excellent!" Said Mr Weasley.

"That's perfect, I'm just heading to Diagon Alley today, I can fetch you all your school books." Said Mrs Weasley as she began to clear away the breakfast. "Oh and Arthur, hate to be a pain but can you go have a look in the attic, I think we have a resident boggart, I heard it moving last night."

"No problem." said Mr Weasley, his head buried in the Daily Prophet.

"Don't worry dad, I'll get it." said Ginny joyfully and she bounced back up the stairs with a newfound spring in her step.

"Fancy a game of quidditch? S'a nice day today." Ron looked hopeful. "Besides, now we're going back to Hogwarts need to get back into shape for the team. You with me Harry?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, still slightly stunned by the fact he would be going back to Hogwarts. The idea seemed to fill him up like a warm butterbeer.

"Right Hermione, Harry and me against you and Ginny?"

"Don't be silly Ron, you know I can't play quidditch for toffee."

"Alright, but Ginny's really good remember!"

Harry grinned at their bickering. He knew it was all a show; only last night he'd walked passed a particular passionate moment on the sofa on his way to the bathroom.

"Talking of Ginny, where the bloody hell is she?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around. He hadn't seen her since breakfast. Then he remembered the boggart Mrs Weasley had mentioned. Instantly he felt uneasy.

"I'll go find her." He said.

Sprinting up the stairs he arrived at the entrance to the attic, slightly out of breath and coughing from the dust on the floor. It was pitch black in contrast with the bright sunny day outside and Harry had to wait for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Ginny, you in here?" He asked.

There was silence. Slowly he began to walk cautiously forward until his foot hit something soft. He jumped and looked down, eyes squinting in the dark. It was a body.

Jumping backwards in fright Harry gasped out loud. As he did so the body rolled over and Harry was staring at himself, lying pale and lifeless, glasses askew and blood trickling from his mouth. Harry reached up to touch his own mouth, just to make sure it wasn't real. A sniff from the corner of the room brought him back to earth. He caught a glimpse of red hair.

"Ginny!"

He rushed over to her. She was paper white, sitting in the fetal position, her arms wrapped around her legs in a death grip, rocking backwards and forwards slightly and shaking.

"Ginny, look at me." Harry said urgently, cupping her face in his hands.

She looked up and relief flooded into her face.

"I'm here, it's alright, it's just a boggart Ginny, it's not real."

He helped her up, still trembling, to her feet and wrapped his arms around her quaking form. He rubbed a hand down her back to sooth her.

"I'm here, it's okay."

"Harry-" Ginny's voice cracked. "Harry, look-"

He released her and looked around. The place where once his corpse had lain was replaced, not by a hooded dementor or a shape of evil but with an apparition that chilled Harry's blood to the bone. The perfectly still porcelain white figure of Ginny Weasley lay on the dusty attic floor, her hair lifeless and bedraggled, a pool of blood forming as it once had before. Harry's hand shook as he raised his wand.

"Ridikulus." He shouted.

The bogart exploded with the force of the spell. Harry lowered his wand and stood looking at the place where the bogart had vanished. He swallowed hard and looked down at Ginny. She was perfectly still and met his eyes without fear. They said nothing, only held each other for what felt like an age. Finally Ginny spoke in a whisper.

"Harry, that wasn't your usual boggart was it?"

"No. It's usually a dementor."

He looked at her.

"What's yours usually?"

She didn't answer but deflected his question.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know Ginny, I honestly don't know." He paused then made to turn away.

"Come on, lets get out of here, Ron and Hermione are waiting for us."

They left and Harry closed the door to the attic. Descending the stairs he took Ginny's hand in his and have it a squeeze.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, but Harry was far from convinced.


	4. All the Time in the World

**Four**

_All the time in the world_

The images of the boggart weighed heavily on Harry's mind the next few days. Having told Hermione she had consulted her various books and came to the conclusion that something quite powerful would have to occur for this phenomenon to happen, it wasn't common that much was clear.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about." Hermione had said, rather matter of factly.

Harry lay awake listening to Ron's snores pondering the meaning of it all. It was at times like these he wished he could still send an owl to Sirius, or some adult figure that would understand. He didn't feel right going to Mr or Mrs Weasley about it, after all it was their daughter he was seeing. Then he remembered Mrs Weasley's boggart and how it had changed into each of her family members in turn. The image of Ginny's motionless body appeared again in his mind followed by an icy cold shudder. Harry tried to shrug it off and focus on other matters; soon he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_He was walking through the grounds of Hogwarts, it was a bright sunlit day and there was barely a breeze floating through the air. A small warm hand slid into his and looking down he saw Ginny smiling back at him. They were headed for their favorite spot by the lake._

_Leaning with his back against the giant oak tree, Harry admired the beautiful vista, but nothing could compare it to the beauty of the girl who was now leaning her back to his chest. He reached out a hand to stroke her long mane of scarlet hair. How was it possible for hair to feel so soft? He bent his head to kiss it and that sweet flowery scent filled his nostrils._

"Morning sleepy head."

Harry's eyelids fluttered open and soon realized the smell in his dream was real. Ginny was inches away from his face, a cheeky grin forming. Harry sat bolt upright and almost smashed his head off a low hanging beam. Ginny giggled and sat cross-legged as Harry found his glasses and shoved them on his face.

"Come on, mum's made you a bumper breakfast." She smiled.

"What, why?"

"It's your birthday silly."

Harry gaped. Of course it was, how could he forget. Ginny seemed to find it most amusing.

"Don't keep her waiting otherwise you will be having seconds and thirds- maybe even forths!"

She jumped off the bed and threw one of Harry's pillows at Ron's sleeping form. Ron grunted.

"Gerrof."

Ginny was not lying about the breakfast Mrs Weasley had prepared and by the time Harry left the dining room he felt at least a few stones heavier.

"Harry…"

Ginny was motioning him to follow her into her room. He obeyed and found himself standing in exactly same spot he'd been a year ago, when everything had been so much darker. This time however things felt different. They had hope.

Having not yet had a private moment alone with Ginny, Harry felt rather nervous. This feeling was heightened when she took a step towards him and rested her hand on his chest.

"You didn't meet any vela then?"

Harry swallowed.

"Er, no…"

She nodded, looking up.

"Good."

She leaned forward and placed her lips on his and Harry knew in that moment, from the taste, the feel and the beauty of her that he would never love another as much as he loved Ginny Weasley. There was no Ron to interrupt this time and Harry got the feeling this was going to be the best birthday present he'd ever received. When they finally parted to gather air Harry noticed something was wrong. Ginny's eyes were beginning to water. She sniffed.

"Sorry…"

Harry grabbed her hands.

"Hey, it's alright."

He wrapped her in his arms and held her close.

"We all need to cry sometimes Ginny, nobody's that strong."

It was if he'd opened the flood barrier. Ginny sank with him to the floor and began to sob into his shoulder; gut wrenching sobs that tore through Harry's heart like ice came from the very depths of her. She cried for him, for Fred, for the deaths of her friends. Harry just sat patiently on her bedroom floor, stroking her hair. When she had finally calmed down he took her red and blotchy face in his hands and placed his lips on hers.

"Ginny, it's okay to cry."

She smiled a watery smile at him and kissed him again. This time the kiss was much more tender than before. The monster in Harry's chest began to stir, as if coming out of a long winter's hibernation. He kissed her back, remembering the sensation that he'd missed so much over the past year. Their kissing became deeper and Ginny let her mouth part ever so slightly. Harry was in blissful oblivion. She was now pinning him to her bedroom wall, sat astride his legs and working her hands through his hair. He was vaguely aware of his own hands traveling down her back, lower-

"Ginny…" He mumbled between kisses.

"What?" She replied, rather breathlessly.

"This is amazing but we should probably stop."

Harry did not trust the monster in his chest that was now roaring disapproval to his words. She sat back looking slightly flushed.

"Sorry…"

Harry put an arm around her.

"Hey it's okay, look we have all the time in the world, lets not rush everything."

She smiled.

"You're right."

Burying her head in is shoulder she sighed a contented sigh.

"All the time in the world."


End file.
